Suicide Squad: Raising Cain SYOC OPEN
by Oreh Keats
Summary: The original members of the Squad have either escaped or died since Lex Luthor's attempt to gain control of the detonator to their implants. The program was put on ice until the arrival of a new inmate that inspires the mind of Amanda Waller.


Batman crashed through the warehouse window into the raining night. His cape whipped and whirled around him as fell to the ground until he crashed into the construction site below. Batman smashed against the wooded beams before slamming against the ground. From the shattered window, a faint yellow light began to appear, becoming brighter with each dull step that drew near until the metallic hand of Wrath grabbed the window sill to peer over.

Batman looked so broken and tiny from up there. He didn't look like he'd recover enough in time to stop Wrath. Wrath peered back into the warehouse to go after Gordon, but a knot in her stomach kept her grip on the window. Wrath had made that mistake before. Chance after chance she had given Batman, but ever time he'd robbed her of her moment. If Batman wished to protect the corrupt, then he could die like them too. Wrath lept over the window; the weight of her suit sent Wrath to the ground in an instant. The impact and pressure sent rippling cracks through the concrete.

"Why did you have to get in the way?" Wrath demanded. Her voice sounded mechanical through the helmet.

Batman was on his knees and Wrath rushed forward and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into wooden beams of the building. She pressed a button on the side of her helmet. The metal cowl folded into the back of the suit, revealing her light brown hair that darkened in an instant under the rain and whose blue eyes pierced through the dark. Elliot had stood over the Bat as he groaned trying to get up, but with every attempt, she would kick him sending him back to the puddled ground.

"Why did you have to get in the way!" Wrath yelled.

She kicked him in the solar plexus with every morsel of strength in her. In part for the rage and in part to make him feel it through the hardened material. The speed of the kick caused the water to splash over him.

"You couldn't let me have my revenge, could you?" Elliot hissed. Batman reached for an item in his belt, but she stomped on his hand with the heel of her boot. "You must understand. You didn't just put on that outfit for fun, did you? Some scumbag stole someone you loved and you decided to exact your revenge."

Batman tried to speak but instead coughed out blood, which seeped into the fallen water. The fire in her faded at the sight of him; it was like being angry at a wounded creature for hitting your car. If she had faced him in his prime, Wrath knew she'd long been defeated. The world would be a better place if she killed him now, let him be a martyr instead of growing old and let his glory fade away. He kept trying to speak, Wrath had no doubt his ribs were broken, but yet he kept trying. She sunk down to a knee in front of him.

"I despised you for the longest time. A walking hypocrite - or should I say a flying hypocrite?," she joked, but it did lift the ache in her. "You commit crimes and yet you help the piggies. I suppose when you watch someone - learn from them - the way I did with you ... I suppose you can't help but develop more positive feelings. Admiration? Empathy? Kindred?"

She waited for him to respond, but he just gasped for breath. Wraith sighed before she lifted her gauntlet at him, aiming her fist as his head as the barrel lifted with a snap. "I hope you die knowing, I will protect Gotham."

Batman stared up at her, although wheezing and eyes wide, did have a trace of cowardice or anger in them. The moment made her hesitate, which gave Gordon time to pop off his round from the shattered window above. The shot cut through the air, hitting her in the back of the head. Wrath fell face down her suit slammed against the concrete with a clang. Batman looked up wide-eyed, seeing Gordon staring down at Wrath his face sullen as the sound of the sirens grew in the distance. Batman crawled to her, but something didn't seem right. The truth dawn on Batman as he touched her head. She wasn't bleeding. He ran his fingers through Wrath's hair looking for the entry wound but instead found a red bruise from a rubber bullet round.

* * *

_Good even Gotham. I'm Vicki Vale, and in breaking news, Gotham PD has managed to capture the killer responsible for the string of police-related deaths. The killer long known by the alias: Wrath; has been revealed to be Elliot Caldwell founder and CEO of Caldwell Industries. The 25-year-old self-made billionaire received a severe head wound from a rubber round fired by Commissioner Jim Gordon. Reports state that Caldwell had defeated Batman and was about to deliver the killing blow when the Commissioner fired the shot. Caldwell, previous to this was a renowned figure in the business world, has been responsible for numerous funds for the lower class and those surviving domestic violence. Caldwell's motive remains unclear but -_

Amanda Waller muted the television and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number as she watched the captured footage of Wrath's previously recorded exploits. The phone only rang twice. "Waller, have you -"

"I've already seen it," She replied to the incomplete question. Amanda had anticipated all the people that mattered were watching. The Bat was rarely beat, but never by a non-powered being. "I want updates on her condition and a full background check."

"Caldwell's background in journals and magazines don't indicate -"

"Billionaires don't suddenly turn into cape wearing crusaders. Bruce Wayne doesn't kill people, and it appears Elliot Caldwell does and I want to know why."

"I've been told she expected to be delivered to Blackgate."

"I don't care who we have to blackmail, bribe or intimidate. I want the girl that bested the Bat."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not planning on having this be long, as I think it will be more a ****manageable**** and complete story. Think the length of a Netflix series. **

**I'm looking for five other fresh characters for the Suicide Squad. I, however do not want OC's, but instead would like to see your interpretation of a DC villain or antihero. There will only be five spots. The form will be on my profile as well and be sure to include character name in PM title. **

Form

Name:

Alias:

Age:

Gender:

Cast: (Pick an actor to portray them)

Powers/Skills:

Background (detailed):

Personality (detailed):

Anything else:


End file.
